Uplink of mobile communication (communication from a mobile station apparatus to a base station apparatus) is subject to a strict restriction on power consumption compared to downlink (communication from the base station apparatus to the mobile station apparatus) and the number of antennas to be used for transmission is determined to be one for the uplink in LTE (Long Term Evolution) which is a wireless communication system of the 3.9th generation mobile phone.
Recently, standardization is being carried out for LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the 4th generation wireless communication system further advanced from the LTE system. In the uplink of the LTE-A system, there is being discussed introduction of transmission diversity and multi-input multi-output (MIMO) techniques in which multi-antenna transmission is performed while keeping the maximum transmission power of the mobile station apparatus 23 dB which is the same as that of LTE, from the viewpoint of improving a peak data rate and spectrum efficiency. In contrast, when the mobile station apparatus always uses an access method by multi-antennas, since there is a case of increasing power consumption such as a case in which transmission of a channel estimation signal is required for each antenna, there is also discussed a single antenna mode using only one antenna.
Meanwhile, in the uplink of the LTE-A system there is employed Clustered DFT-S-OFDM (Dynamic Spectrum Control (DSC), also referred to as DFT-S-OFDM with SDC (Spectrum Division Control)), which focuses on backward compatibility with LTE, which supports DFT-S-OFDM (Discrete Fourier Transform Spread Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing, also referred to as SC-FDMA) signal that is a single carrier signal (Non-patent document 1) and which can furthermore improve throughput. The Clustered DFT-S-OFDM is a method in which a single carrier spectrum is divided (each of the divided spectra is called a cluster) and the respective clusters are allocated non-contiguously. The Clustered DFT-S-OFDM, while having a peak power higher than the DFT-S-OFDM, selects a frequency having a high channel gain from available bands, and thus can obtain a high frequency selection diversity effect.
The peak power in the present specification expresses a PAPR (Peak to Average Power Ratio) or the like which is a ratio of a peak power to an average power. Each cluster includes an integer multiple of resource blocks each of which groups 12 subcarriers and the frequency selection diversity effect becomes higher as the number of the resource blocks constituting the cluster becomes smaller. However, the present invention can be applied even when the cluster includes an integer multiple of the subcarriers.